These Tables Are Numbered
by Just Gabz
Summary: Each year Jack gets sent to a Torchwood dinner but this year he takes Ianto and this year, sabotage is on the menu. Inspired by the song 'There's A Good Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered Honey, you Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' By Panic! At The Disco
1. Feeling Out Of Place

**Title: _These Tables Are Numbered_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, OCs_**

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, slight smut, nothing major**_

**Summary: _Every year Jack gets sent to a Torchwood dinner but this year he brings Ianto and this year, sabotage is on the menu_**

**Author Notes: **_**I encourage you to listen to the song that inspired this but hey...that might ruin parts of the story xD**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter 1 - Feeling Out Of Place_**

"Get off me Jack!" Ianto protested, "We're in a moving car!"

"They gave us a driver which means my hands are free to roam." Jack grinned mischievously.

"Will you stop _please_?"

"Come on, you now I hate these stupid dinners." Jack ran a teasing hand up the Welshman's leg, "Lets just have a bit of fun before we get there."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, can't you just control yourself for one night?"

"Not when you're around." Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck, kissing with feather-like touches.

He moved to tug at Ianto's tie and was stopped by Ianto gripping his arm, "Oh no you don't. It took _so _long to put my suit on, let alone _yours_. You aren't taking it off."

Jack looked down at his suit, back at Ianto and pouted, "You're no fun."

"I'll make it up to you if you behave tonight."

"...Really?"

"Yes. We're here so be good."

Jack opened the door for the younger man, smirking at him as he got out of the car, "Is this good enough for you?"

"Shut up." Ianto groaned when he saw how many people had shown up to this dinner, "How often does this happen?"

"Every year."

"What's the point?"

"To generally find out who brings who and gossip for the rest of the year." Jack chuckled.

"And you have to go everytime?"

"Yeah. Atleast I have someone to bring this year."

"That's kind of sweet." Ianto smiled.

Jack linked arms with the Welshman, grinning and not really caring about how stupid the grin looked.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" The doorman smirked as they came to stand in front of him.

"Bernie! They have you at the register again?"

"It's better than being in there with those girls. They really let loose with the rumours and gossip. Anyway, are you going to introduce us? This is the first time you've brought anyone."

"Sorry, Ianto Jones, this is Bernie Matthews."

Ianto smiled and shook the other man's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Bernie was older than Jack, at least in looks. He looked to be in his fifties, maybe even early sixties. He had a cheery smile though, an honest face and Ianto could tell he was the type of person Jack would easily befriend.

"Look after him in there Jack. New meet in that room, it's going to be a free for all."

"I didn't really think of that." Jack sighed and turned to Ianto, "Last chance, you can go home if you want. I won't mind."

Ianto smirked, "When will you learn? You've gone to this thing alone since they started. I'm here now. I'm not going to leave you by yourself because among other things, I know how bored and lonely you'll get."

"I like you." Bernie chuckled.

"Not as much as I do." Jack grinned, pulling the younger man closer, "You always know what to say."

"You guys better get in there. Good luck."

- - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack?" Ianto murmured, "Why are all these people staring at me?"

"Don't worry, they either want to know who you are or they think you're hot. I don't blame them really." The captain chuckled.

"It's really unnerving."

"Come on, I'm going to get a drink and I don't want to leave you for them to pounce on."

"I can take care of myself, you know?"

"Not with this crowd."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack."

"Brooke." Jack smiled at the woman that had come over to them but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"How long's it been?"

"A year. You know, these are yearly things." Jack pointed out.

"Right." She chuckled.

Her hair hung past her shoulders in curls of dark locks, her purple dress cut well above her knees and Ianto was watching her brown eyes warily.

"I've never seen this face before." She smiled, gesturing to the Welshman.

"Ianto, this is Brooke." Jack's voice was filled with boredom and Ianto tried hard to keep his laughter in.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Ianto works at Torchwood 3, filing, coffee and generally managing to amaze on a daily basis." Jack smirked, feeling just a little bit smug.

Ianto couldn't help but blush, "I do my best."

"Wow, someone who impresses _Captain Jack Harkness_."

"Are you kidding? He's easy to impress." Ianto chuckled, "Anything will do it. Coffee, stopwatches..." With this Jack snorted, "Anything."

"Right." Confusion was written on her face, "Well, I see you're without a drink Ianto, can I get you one?"

Ianto smiled politely, "No thanks. If I need anything, Jack'll probably get it before I even ask. He's very perseptive."

Jack smirked, "Excuse us, I left something in my coat."

"But you didn't-" Ianto was stopped by Jack pulling him forward.

"Come on Yan.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - -

Jack pulled Ianto into the coat closet and held him against the wall.

"Jack, you didn't bring a coat."

"I hate that woman." Jack ignored him, "Every year she insists on coming over."

Ianto smirked, "Are you jealous because she offered me a drink?"

"No, you don't understand. Every year she hits on someone else's date and almost every year they leave with her."

"So this is a _date_ huh?" Ianto teased.

Jack paused, looking into Ianto's piercing blue eyes, "...Only if you want it to be."

Ianto laughed, "Just so you know, I'd never leave with her."

"Well I hope you realise she'll be over you all night."

"As long as you know she's not the one I'll be looking at."

Jack grinned and pushed the younger man against the wall just a bit more and kissed him gently.

"Mmm she doesn't know what she's missing." Jack murmured.

Ianto laughed into the older man's lips, kissing him deeply and pulling him closer by his hips. Jack happily obliged, running a hand through the Welshman's hair. He tugged at Ianto's tie but once again was stopped.

"Not here Jack."

"You want me to get us a room? Because you know I'll do it."

"No, I told you, we get through the night and you'll get a reward."

"Actually, you said if I'm good and I was very close to hitting her out there but I was being good for you."

"Oh well, aren't you sweet." Ianto chuckled, giving him a quick kiss, "You're not getting lucky until we're either back at the hub or at my flat."

"Why not?" Jack moaned.

"Because I don't like the idea of someone walking in on us, Gwen does it enough."

"Like I said, I could get us a room."

"No! Just keep it in your bloody pants, okay?"

"Fine! I hope you realise what this means for you later though."

Ianto grinned, "Looking forward to it."

TBC...

**_Almost finished next chapter, that's when things start getting interesting I promise (: Please review to tell me whether to stop or not. _**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	2. Sick

**Title: _These Tables Are Numbered_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, OCs_**

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, slight smut, nothing major**_

**Summary: _Every year Jack gets sent to a Torchwood dinner but this year he brings Ianto and this year, sabotage is on the menu_**

**Author Notes: **_**I encourage you to listen to the song that inspired this but hey...that might ruin parts of the story xD**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Two - Sick_**

Jack leaned heavily against Ianto. The Welshman pulled him to a corner of the room, trying to get him to stand up straight.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't feel very well."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Ianto rested the back of his hand on Jack's forehead, "Oh my god, you're burning up."

"Urgh, kill me Yan."

"Don't say that, it isn't funny." Ianto said sternly.

"I think you should call Owen."

"Owen at one of these dinners? You really think it's that serious?"

Jack's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed into the bathroom. Ianto chased after him and groaned when he saw the older man being sick in the toilet.

"Bloody hell Jack!"

He sat down next to the captain, rubbing his back as he retched.

"I'll call Owen." Ianto sighed, "Give me a minute."

He dialed the number, locking the toilet door.

_"Teaboy? Aren't you meant to be at that dinner thing?"_

"Yeah but Jack's sick and I mean he's chucking his guts up. I think his drink was spiked or something. You need to get down here."

_"...Right. I'll be there soon."_

"You know the address?"

_"Of course, I'll see you soon. Look after him."_

"Hurry."

He flipped the phone shut and rushed back to Jack's side. He rubbed soothing circles on the older man's back as he coughed.

"I've never seen you like this before." Ianto murmured.

"Urgh...it's...it's been a while..." Jack croaked, "I can't really remember this stuff to be honest."

Ianto handed some toilet paper to Jack to wipe his face, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I'm sor...sorry you're seeing me like this."

"It's okay, I just want you to feel better. I'm really worried about you. Do you need a drink?"

Jack just nodded, moving to stand up but Ianto stopped him.

"Don't move, I'll get you some water. Don't let anyone else in okay?"

Ianto rushed out, grabbing a glass and moving back to the room but was stopped with a hand to his shoulder.

"What's the rush?" Brooke smiled cheerfully.

"In the middle of something."

"Can I get you that drink now?"

"Like I said, I'm in the middle of something."

"What's the rush?"

"I've got to get back to Jack." Ianto insisted.

"Aw come on," She chuckled, "Jack can take care of himself."

"Seriously, I'm busy at the moment. I'm sorry." Ianto turned back to the door and knocked, "Jack, it's me."

There was a short pause, "...It's open!"

Ianto quickly went in, locking the door again and pouring a glass of water from the tap. He sat down with Jack, helping him grip the glass as he took a small, slow sip.

"You're right about Brooke, she's not going to leave me alone, huh?"

Jack laughed, coughing, "Did you tell her where to stick it?"

"Oh, that's subtle." Ianto chuckled, "Although I think I may end up having to if she doesn't stop."

"What did you say to her?"

"I had to get back to you." Ianto wrapped an arm around the captain's waist.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Jack rested his head against Ianto's chest, "I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep. We don't know what this is. Please, just keep talking to me."

"So much for a boring dinner like every other year."

"It was never going to be boring with your stupid little comments."

Jack chuckled, "True. Pretty good date so far huh? You've gotten hit on by a complete stranger and you've watched my breakfast leave my body."

"That's disgusting Jack." Ianto groaned.

"It's still true. I'm so glad you didn't drink anything Yan, just imagine what you'd be like right now." Ianto shuddered at the thought, "Urgh, I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Well please do it in the toilet and not on me."

"No, seriously Ianto."

Ianto groaned again, dragging the captain back in front of the toilet. Jack almost immediately started gagging again. Ianto sighed, looked up and closed his eyes.

Ianto murmured under his breath, "Owen better hurry up."

**_Thanks for the kind reviews I've already gotten. Please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me ever so happy._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	3. Poisoned

**Title: _These Tables Are Numbered_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, OCs_**

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, slight smut, nothing major**_

**Summary: _Every year Jack gets sent to a Torchwood dinner but this year he brings Ianto and this year, sabotage is on the menu_**

**Author Notes: **_**I encourage you to listen to the song that inspired this but hey...that might ruin parts of the story xD**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

**_Chapter Three - Poison_**

"Jack? Jack!? Stop it! Look at me!" Ianto picked up the older man, gently shaking him.

Ianto watched as the eyes started rolling back in Jack's head.

"Please!" Ianto shook him a bit more, "Owen will be here any minute, stay awake! For me? You've got to help me fight off Brooke."

Jack let out a light moan but nothing else.

"Owen needs this in you so that he'll know what we're fighting. How about this, I'll make you a bargain, okay?" Ianto was starting to become hysterical as he continued to shake Jack, "You stay awake for me and I promise, when this is all over to take you back to that closet, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Ianto didn't miss the tiny hint of a smile on Jack's face and chuckled, "It's a deal then."

The Welshman jumped when he heard a loud bang at the door.

"Ianto!? Jack!? You in there!?"

Ianto ran to the door and opened it, running a hand through his hair, "Owen, I don't know what to do!"

"Shit, what the hell happened!?" Owen ran to the captain's side.

"I don't know. He said he wasn't feeling well, he was running a fever. Before I could say anything he ran in here and started throwing up. He got tired and I've been trying to keep him awake."

"Did you give him any fluids?"

"I got him some water, I had to help him hold it, he was shaking." Ianto looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed, "Why? Should I not have done that?"

"No, you did good Ianto." Owen reassured, pulling out his med kit.

Owen held Jack's eye lids open for a moment and checked his pulse, "Well he's alive and still awake."

"'en..." Jack ground out and Owen looked confused.

"Yes Jack, Owen's here, stay awake okay. He's going to look after you."

"How did you know that?" Owen asked curiously?

"How do you not? You're the doctor, don't your patients talk like that?"

"My patients are dead, so no. Swab his mouth." Owen handed Ianto the swab.

Ianto sat behind Jack, pulling him into his lap and carefully swabbed his mouth.

Owen took the swab from him and groaned, "You know, I'm going to have to tease you about that later, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Ianto deadpanned.

Owen...Ianto decided it was _tinkering _he was doing with the med kit, before finally uttering those inevitable words, "Yes, he's been poisoned."

"Do you know a cure? Wait, why didn't he die sooner?"

"I'm guessing it hasn't killed him _yet_ because of his immortality. As for me having a cure? Of course I do, I'm brilliant, besides this isn't the first time I've seen this type of poison."

"Hurry up and give him the antidote then!"

"Well I didn't bring all my antidotes with me, did I!? Give me a chance to go through the ones I _did _bring and make sure I have it."

"Hurry up!"

"Keep your bloody shirt on!"

Owen opened up another bag, rummaging through until he finally laughed triumphantly, holding up a small jar of clear liquid.

"Give it to him." Ianto insisted.

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to get rid of the spiked drink and spike more with this."

"Will that work?"

"It'll buy time, so I can get some more."

"Will it work for Jack?"

"I don't know, it'd be quicker to let him die." Owen shrugged.

"Owen! The man has feelings, you know! You've been dead before, did you enjoy it?" Ianto snapped.

Owen looked guilty for a moment, "Fine, let me fix up the drink out there, tell the people to drink it and then Ill bring Jack a glass, okay?"

"Thank you." Ianto's voice was quiet.

Ianto watched as Owen ran out, leaving him alone with Jack in his arms.

"Stay awake Jack, just a few more minutes. You're doing so well. Remember our deal, don't you fall asleep."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto ran a soothing hand through Jack's hair as the older man shivered gently.

"Ssh, it'll be okay Jack. Just wait a few-" Ianto was interrupted by another knock at the door, "It's open Owen!"

Owen opened the door quickly handing Ianto the glass he had taken out, "They're fine but I've got two out there that I need to take back to the hub. Seems most of these people prefer bottled bubbly. I'll be back, I just need to help these people and get some more of my little cure. Are you going to be okay?"

Ianto smiled up at medic and nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, look, I know Jack. You're going to need this." Owen handed Ianto some mouth wash and the Welshman laughed.

"Cheers Owen."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry, he'll be all over you in no time."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Ianto chuckled, "Hurry up and get back to help these people."

Owen nodded before running out again, leaving Jack in the Welshman's arms again.

"Jack? I need you to drink this, okay?"

He pulled the older man upright, earning a gripe of pain from him.

"I'm so sorry. Just drink up, okay?"

Ianto held the glass to Jack's lips, carefully tipping it just enough for him to drink. Jack took a few short sips before coughing and sputtering. The younger man quickly pulled the glass away, rubbing his back.

"'urts..." Jack murmured.

"I know but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Hurry up and get better."

Jack rested his head on Ianto's chest, letting out shallow breaths. Ianto ran his hand through Jack's hair again, only hoping that the cure would take effect soon.

**_Well I'm almost finished being horrible to Jack for a while xD Review me please? _**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	4. Bernie Is Ianto's Savior

_**Chapter Four – Bernie Is Ianto's Savior **_

Ianto looked into the mirror in the bathroom. He looked pale and could only guess that it was the shock of it all written on his face. He was hoping that it wasn't showing that much but maybe he had let the mask slip once Owen had left. Jack was sat against the wall, not making any noise but Ianto wouldn't let him sleep. Ianto choked back the tears that tried to escape when he thought of the pain Jack was going through.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was soft.

Ianto breathed in heavily, putting the mask back on before turning to Jack, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Jack rubbed his head, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie."

Ianto turned the subject back to Jack, "You were in so much pain; I hate to see you like that."

Jack held an arm out to bring Ianto closer. The younger man happily obliged, lacing his fingers with Jack's.

"Help me up?" Jack smiled apologetically.

Ianto smiled and pulled on the hand he'd been holding, wrapping an arm around Jack's back as the older man nearly fell backwards. Jack chuckled and leaned back on the wall, dragging Ianto to lean on him.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Not letting me die."

"I know it hurts you, even if you won't admit it."

Jack smirked, moving forward to kiss the Welshman and pouting when Ianto pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"You really need to use that mouth wash Owen gave me." Ianto laughed, handing the bottle to the captain.

Jack smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"You clean yourself up; I'm going to get Bernie to stop anyone from leaving. Something is obviously going on and we can't let the people who have been doing it leave." Ianto paused, "Unless they already have."

"I doubt they have, I think they'd know that it takes more than poison to stop mighty Torchwood."

"True." Ianto shrugged, reluctantly letting go of Jack and heading to the door, "I'll be right back."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

"Bernie!" Ianto called as he rushed over to the older man.

"Ianto? Was it right for me to let that Owen guy in? He asked for you and he gave a Torchwood authorization code, so I mean, it was alright?"

Ianto smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, he works with me. Could you do me a favour and not let anyone else in or out of this place? It's _really_ important, no matter who they are."

"What's going on in there?" He asked, slight worry showing through his voice but Ianto could see he was trying to take control of the situation, just like Jack would've and Ianto couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Little bit of a situation but Jack and I are trying to sort it out."

"She with you?" Bernie murmured, gesturing behind the younger man.

Ianto turned around and rolled his eyes, "She won't give up, will she?"

"Ianto?" Brooke's voice was uncertain.

"Brooke. Listen, I-"

Brooke interrupted him, "Where's Jack?"

"Indisposed." Ianto mumbled rather disappointed by that fact, he could use Jack right about now.

"Oh." He didn't miss the little hint of a smile that laced her face, "Well, I'll look after you until he gets back."

"No need, he won't be long. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Well, I don't doubt that." She chuckled.

Ianto turned to Bernie just in time to see his own eye roll and grinned at him, then turned back to her.

"Actually, I'm borrowing the Welshman at the moment, hope you don't mind." Bernie chimed in.

Brooke looked between them, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth to speak just as Ianto started.

"I'm a bit busy with Bernie here at the moment. Maybe I'll see you a little later Brooke?" He smiled politely.

Brooke's mouth snapped shut as she was about to speak and nodded curtly before walking away.

"Oh, thank you so much Bernie." Ianto sighed.

"No problem. You be careful with that one."

"No worries there." Ianto chuckled, "I better get back to Jack. Thanks again."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto walked through the bathroom door and yelped when he felt himself tugged to the side. He found himself against Jack in the same way they had been before, Jack grinning smugly at him.

"Where were we?"

"Jack, come on, this is serious. The people in that room are in danger."

"There's always someone in danger." Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, nuzzling his neck, "A few minutes won't kill them."

"You never know."

"Hey, we had a deal remember? I believe we should be back in that closet." Jack pointed out, smirking.

"I said after this is all over and it isn't over yet."

"So you _will _come back to the closet when we finish up here?"

"Yes. A deal's a deal."

Jack grinned again, quickly kissing Ianto, "Then we better hurry."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is being written right now. I like Bernie haha, Thought he should be in the story a bit more. Please Review (:

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	5. Captain Jack Doesn't ComplainDoes He?

_**Chapter Five – Captain Jack Doesn't Complain…Does He?**_

"So…what's the plan then?" Ianto asked curiously as they walked back into the party.

"Well, hopefully Owen didn't cause too much chaos, seems alright. We need to figure out who's doing this."

"And how do you suppose we'll do that?"

"You're really leaving this one up to me huh?"

"Well I had a little meltdown when you were dying in there; I think I've done enough for now." Ianto stressed.

"Fair enough." Jack turned to face Ianto, "I'm sorry, okay? I promise never to drink anything at a party or a dinner ever again."

"It's okay." Ianto looked to the floor, "You still haven't told me what you plan on doing."

"Mingle. We might find some information, what else can we do?" Jack shrugged, "Besides, it gives me a reason to show you off."

"…Wouldn't it be more effective to split up?"

"No. There are only two of us in here, it'd be best to stick together."

"You just want to keep your hands on me."

"Yep." Jack chuckled, "Well, think of me as a lifeline for you against Brooke."

"Oh, well that _is_ comforting." Ianto said, seriousness flowing through every word.

"Did she come over to you _again_?"

"Yep. Bernie saved me. Do you think we should call in the others?"

"No, Owen is coming back, he can back up Bernie. I don't want to bring any more people, it'll just arouse suspicion and we don't need that. We've got to stay below the radar."

"Do you think we could get anyone in here to help us, I mean, this _is _Torchwood's finest right?"

"Doubt it. This is Torchwood's finest pencil pushers. Most of these people haven't even gone out in the field. I doubt if many of them have fired a gun." Jack explained rather disappointedly.

"What!? So we're completely alone in this?"

"Pretty much. Brings back memories though, right? You and me. Weevil hunting, catching pterodactyls and now, saving a room full of geniuses."

"You're calling _Brooke _a genius?" Ianto raised an eye brow.

"God no." Jack chuckled, turning to a woman, "Hey!"

"Jack! Long time no see. How are things at Torchwood Three?" The woman smiled cheerily at him.

She had an infectious smile and bright blue eyes. Her hair was short, blonde curls.

"Oh, you know. Rift never gives us a break." He sighed.

She laughed, "Too true. You've been keeping to yourself tonight. Is this the man of the evening?"

"Excuse me?" Ianto looked confused at her words.

"You're the talk of the evening. Don't take it the wrong way, nobody - except Jack obviously - knows who you are."

Jack smiled reassuringly at the Welshman, "Ianto, this is Stephanie."

"So you're the one keeping Jack to yourself tonight, hmm?"

"I don't hear him complaining." Ianto chuckled.

"I never complain." Jack insisted.

"Oh yeah, not at all. 'Ianto, where's my coffee? Ianto, I don't understand this paperwork. Ianto, I'm bored.' No complaints at all." Ianto said sarcastically, laughing at the pout it brought to the captain's face.

"That was just mean."

"Aw I'm sorry." Ianto chuckled.

"Prove it." Jack grinned cheekily as Ianto blushed.

"So you've finally found someone then Jack?" Stephanie chuckled.

"Well, I've been hiding him for a while." Jack smirked, pulling Ianto closer by the waist.

"As long as you're happy. You should bring him more often." She smiled, patting Ianto's shoulder reassuringly.

Ianto smiled back, "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too. Look after him; he gets a bit carried away." She giggled.

"You're telling me…"

"What is this? 'Gang-up-on-Jack' day?" Jack protested.

"I best be getting back to my own date, you two have fun."

"Always do." Jack chuckled, immediately forgetting his protests.

"She seemed nice." Ianto murmured as they watched her leave.

"She liked you." Jack smirked, turning to the younger man, "But then, what else would you expect?"

"We should really be thinking about what to do next."

"Well, Owen will be here soon. You think we can wait until then?"

"As long as you don't complain about anything." Ianto laughed.

"…I don't complain, do I?"

"Just a bit."

Jack's face dropped a little, "But you don't mind, yeah?"

Ianto shook his head, smiling sincerely, "No, it's an endearing quality, I promise."


	6. Putting On A Show

_**Chapter Six – Putting On A Show**_

Ianto watched Brooke warily as she moved around the room.

"You're going to make me think you want her rather than me." Jack murmured into his ear, making him jump.

"No, just think it's safer to know where she is."

"Maybe she doesn't think we're actually together." Jack mused.

"What do you suggest?"

"Put on a show for her?"

Ianto choked, "What!? No!"

"Why not?" Jack moaned.

"…You're complaining again." Ianto chuckled when Jack glared at him, "I'm not putting on a show for anyone."

"But its fun and come on, it'd put her in her place."

"No, slapping her would be putting her in her place, yelling at her would be putting her in her place. Putting on a show would just embarrass us, have people gossiping and get you horny. I don't need any of those things."

"You are _such_ a spoilsport, you know that?"

"Yes, you tell me everyday."

"Just so you know." Jack laughed, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders, "Actually Yan, I think she might be, ever so subtly, coming over here again." Jack gestured towards the woman Ianto had come to fear the advances of.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break!" Ianto groaned and looked around the room, "Is there anywhere we can run and hide?"

"Well…there's the closet." Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Anywhere else?"

"Not really."

"I can't save myself can I? It's either her or you hitting on me."

"Choose Ianto. I can't take the love triangle any more. My heart says to love you, my mind says to leave you so please, her or me." Jack said dramatically, as if he was in a soap opera.

"Shut it." Ianto chuckled.

"Seriously, we have mere seconds before she reaches us, better come up with a plan fast Ianto."

Ianto looked from Jack to Brooke and back again before rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around Jack's neck, pulling him into a strong kiss.

Jack's hands gripped Ianto's hips rather enthusiastically, pulling him closer. Ianto forgot about the people in the room in those moments, content to stay in Jack's arms. He sighed happily into the kiss, letting himself melt and feeling Jack's smug grin. Damn him.

Eventually parting for air, Ianto turned to see with relief that Brooke was gone.

"I think the saddest thing about what just happened was that you refused the closet." Jack said sadly, "Do you have any idea how rejected that little room feels?"

Ianto ignored Jack's words, "Do you think she's taken the hint?"

"Doubt it. If anything, she'll take that as a challenge."

Ianto looked at him with a 'why me?' expression.

Jack shrugged, "I told you the closet was there for a reason. She wouldn't have known what we were doing in there, nothing to get jealous over."

"Are you insane!? She would've thought we were doing worse things in there, which knowing you, we probably would've been doing."

"Urgh, don't say that, it's not fair."

Ianto looked out to the door when he heard Owen's voice.

"Come on Jack, we've got to tell him what to do next."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Owen!" Jack smiled cheerily.

"Glad to see you're back on your feet."

"Thanks for coming down. The people in there seem fine; no need for any more antidotes believe it or not."

"So I came down here for no reason?" Owen groaned, "Brilliant."

"We need you to stay out here with Bernie…this is Bernie by the way." Ianto said, gesturing to the doorman.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Make sure no one comes in or out, okay?"

"Everyone else is getting a night off!" Owen said angrily.

Jack paused, turning to Ianto, "…I don't complain _that _much do I?" He asked, pointing to the thoroughly annoyed medic.

"No, definitely not."

"Good." Jack sighed, "I'll give you tomorrow off, okay? Just help us out here."

"Really? Tomorrow off?"

"Yep, I promise."

"Deal."

Jack turned back into the party with Ianto, smirking.

"You're really going to give him tomorrow off?"

"Yeah but I'm going to give everyone else tomorrow off too. You know, just to annoy him." Jack chuckled.

"You're a bad man Jack Harkness." Ianto laughed, "Now all we have to do is figure out who's tried to poison us and tell Brooke to stick it and we'll be free for the night."

Jack grinned, "And there's a closet over there with our names on it."

"Would you please get over the closet!" Ianto groaned.

Jack looked down at the cigarettes sitting at one of the tables.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"There's no smoking in here." He murmured, staring at the small box, "Something isn't right."

Ianto looked at the box, it seemed almost menacing.

Jack reluctantly picked it up, looking it over carefully. He rushed back to Owen, tossing it at him.

"Test these Owen. Something is off."

"You expected me to bring the tech to do random tests?" Owen asked frustrated.

"Did you?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"…Most of it, give me a little while, I'll figure it out."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat on the ground by Owen, leaning his head on the door frame.

"Okay!" Owen finally said cheerfully.

"This seemingly harmless pack of smokes is laced with a little substance known as nitroglycerin."

"Ouch." Jack murmured, "Enough to make a big bang?"

"Enough to make one hell of a bang." Owen agreed, "Whoever this is Jack, they know what they're doing, they know how to set these traps."

Ianto sighed and Jack helped him back to his feet, "At least we know that whoever's doing this hasn't left yet."

_**A/N: Making things more interesting? Don't worry, I'm listening to your reviews, there are SO many people wanting Brooke to get what's coming to her, and she will. Please keep reviewing.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. Snooping

_**Chapter Seven – Snooping**_

"Okay, Owen's going to hose down those cigarettes, just in case. As for you Mr. Jones," Jack smirked, pointing at the Welshman, "You are coming with me and we are going to do a little snooping."

"…What's there to snoop?"

Jack grinned suddenly and his eyes lit up a little. Ianto could only look on worriedly, realizing now that this was going to be bad.

"Coats! There's got to be something in one of them, it could tell us who the mighty culprit is."

"You mean…"

"To the closet!" Jack chuckled.

"How about I stay out here and keep an eye on things."

"Seriously? You want me to leave you out here to be jumped by any on lookers?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well no but what if someone comes? I should keep watch."

"Are you afraid to be in a small space with me?" Jack's voice was teasing.

"I'm more worried about you keeping your hands to yourself." Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"Ah, the real question is, are you worried about _my_ wandering hands or _yours_?"

Ianto scoffed, "I'll keep watch, you go."

"Okay fine but Brooke will _definitely _take this opportunity."

Ianto watched Jack walk away and turned to see Brooke. She caught his gaze and smiled, waving and he could tell she was going to come over and talk.

Ianto groaned and rushed after Jack, "Wait for me!"

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Ianto, look at that." Jack's voice was filled with excitement.

"What?"

"It's a locking door. I _love_ this room!" Jack locked the door, turning to the coats.

"Focus on the task at hand."

Jack chuckled, "Sorry."

Ianto headed to the nearest coat, "So, what are we looking for?"

"Something incriminating, could be anything."

"Well that's helpful." Ianto sighed, "I'll start this side, you start that side and we'll meet in the middle."

"Mmm I like that idea." Jack laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes, "Let's see…"

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" Ianto asked but it didn't stop him going through the pockets of the first coat.

"I say that once people get poisoned, privacy shouldn't matter so much."

Ianto nodded, "Fair enough."

Jack laughed out loud, "Looks like we're not the only ones with that spray Owen snatched."

"That one he used to get those girls?"

"Yep. Still, can't condemn a man because he's desperate."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto groaned in frustration, sitting against the wall, "I give up!"

"What? Why?" Jack didn't look away from the coat he was looking through.

"There are too many coats in here."

"Since when do you give up?"

"This is pointless. Once we find something, _if _we find something, what are you expecting to do?"

"Don't know yet." Jack shrugged, moving to the next coat, "I think I found something…"

"Really?"

Jack sat down next to Ianto with the coat, "Yep. Let's see what we have here…"

Jack pulled out a few photos from the coat pocket.

"That's a terrible photo." Jack sighed.

"Why is there a picture of you in somebody's coat?"

"Well I am dashing." Jack chuckled.

Ianto took the photo from him and smiled, "That's a good photo."

It looked like an ID photo but no matter how many people say they hated them, like they were made to look bad, Jack's looked good. His eyes were bright and he didn't wear his megawatt smile, just a subtle one.

"Keep it. It's a bit creepy that anyone would have it." Jack shrugged, "Next photo…is…the newest leader of Torchwood London."

"Okay…that's disturbing."

"Yeah. There's a picture of Brooke too. I think that rules her out."

Ianto took one of the photos, "And who's this?"

"I wouldn't have a clue."

"You think this is like a hit list or something?"

"Maybe." Jack nodded, "So they're going for the top dogs."

"You really do think highly of yourself, huh?"

"Of course." Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulders, "If I don't, who will?"

"I'm sure there'd be a few people."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. The captain smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the younger man's head.

"Come on, we better keep an eye on these people."

"…But Brooke's on that list." Ianto didn't move his head from Jack.

Jack sighed, "Looks like we're going to have to keep close to her."

"Please, _please _don't ask me to do that."

"I don't like it either but we're stuck with it."

"Jack…" Ianto moaned, "Don't you dare leave me with her."

"You know I won't. I don't care what she does to try to get me away from you; I'm not going to let her. She's picked the wrong person this year."

"That was a bit possessive." Ianto chuckled.

Jack smirked and looked over at Ianto, kissing him quickly, "Good."

**_A/N: You guys are awesome. Thanks for the wonderful reviews (: Keep em coming haha_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Grin And Bear It

_**Chapter Eight – Grin And Bear It**_

"Ianto, you finally got your chance to talk to me, then?"

Ianto and Jack both turned to see Brooke's cheerful face. Ianto looked to Jack for some reassurance, getting a smile, sincerity shining through. Ianto looked at the floor and laced his fingers with Jack's.

"Sure." Ianto said politely.

"How long have you worked for Torchwood Ianto?" She asked curiously.

"I worked at London for a while. I moved to Torchwood Cardiff about…two years ago?" He turned to Jack for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think it's been about that."

"Wow." Ianto chuckled, "Time flies."

"You used to work at Torchwood London?"

"Yep. You know, until Canary Wharf." He looked to the ground again when he thought of the memories.

Jack gripped his hand a little tighter, just to remind the younger man that he was there for him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter." Ianto smiled reassuringly, "The past is the past, no need to dwell on it."

"What happened?"

Ianto paused, trying to figure out what to say, "…A battle…death…and then I heard about Torchwood three and found Jack, got a job."

"Only because you were practically stalking me." Jack pointed out, laughing.

"Ah, but you liked my suit too."

"Shame you didn't stay in London. We could be colleagues." She said disappointedly.

Jack turned and saw the person from the photo he didn't know and turned back to Brooke, "Hey, who's that?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that? That's Gavin. He only started working for Torchwood a little while ago but he's a real genius." She shrugged, "Still, I hear you're appreciated at Torchwood Cardiff a lot more."

Ianto smirked, "I'd say Jack appreciates my work."

"And then some." Jack mumbled under his breath, "I think we should talk to Gavin."

"Oh, well you can go talk to Gavin if you want; I'll look after Ianto here for you." Brooked smiled sincerely.

Jack felt Ianto stiffen next to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly again.

The captain smiled back, "No, that's okay. We can talk to him a little later."

Ianto let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in.

"I don't know how much longer Gavin will be here actually. He has this big research project he's really getting into at the moment."

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if Ianto and I go and talk to him." Jack said politely.

"I haven't gotten to speak to Ianto at all tonight; you go and talk to him. Like I said, I'll look after him."

"I…Ianto, didn't you want to talk to him?" Jack was running out of ideas fast and Ianto could tell.

Ianto smiled, "Yeah, I was intrigued by that little project of his."

"Oh well, I could tell you about it."

"But wouldn't he be the one to ask?" Ianto pointed out.

"He doesn't like people asking about it." She said conspiratorially.

"Still, it'd be good to talk to him. Right Yan?"

"Right."

"Oh, come on Jack, I want to talk to Ianto." Brooke chuckled.

"I…it's just…" Jack stammered.

Ianto sighed, "It's okay Jack, you go ahead."

Jack stared at Ianto, just a little bit angry, "What? Are you sure?"

He was trying to look after the Welshman and suddenly he was okay with being stuck with her?

Ianto pulled the older man closer, whispering in his ear, "I'll be there in a minute. If she tries anything I'll put her in her place, just go over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go and talk to Gavin."

Jack nodded, kissing Ianto gently. He quickly nibbled on the younger man's lip just to tease him before whispering in his ear, "Mine."

"Always." Ianto chuckled as Jack walked away.

"So…" Brooke smiled uncomfortably, "He just as flirty as his reputation?"

"Yep." Ianto smirked, "Worth it though."

"Well, you must be something to get his attention."

Ianto shrugged, still smiling from the kiss Jack had given him.

"Still, it'd be good to try on something else, yeah?"

Ianto sighed, "No, I'm happy."

"Seriously? I hear he thinks a bit highly of himself."

"He has good reason to."

"I bet you're something to think highly of, huh?" She fluttered her eyelashes and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I guess, Jack must think so."

"I'll bet." She giggled and Ianto suddenly didn't want to be near her.

"Excuse me."

"But…" She started but Ianto was already gone.

Ianto followed Jack's steps, coming to stand next to him.

Jack grinned at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "You got away huh?"

"Were you watching?"

"Couldn't resist." Jack laughed, "Just the way her face dropped when you walked away, priceless. I promise you, I will go off at her next time she tries anything."

"Come on, be nice." Ianto turned to the man in front of them, "I'm Ianto." He smiled politely, shaking his hand.

The other man smiled back, "Jack was just telling me about you."

_**A/N: Please continue to review? **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	9. Save The Weevils

_**Chapter Nine – Save The Weevils**_

"What did you say about me?" Ianto asked the captain worriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Jack smirked and the man in front of them laughed, "I hear you're new to Torchwood."

"Yeah, I started a few months back."

"Liking it?"

"Well, you know. The wonders of the universe open up to you when you work here." He chuckled.

"Don't I know it." Ianto smiled sincerely.

"Brooke tells us you have a little project, sounds intriguing." Jack chimed in.

"What did she say about it?" Gavin asked curiously.

Jack chuckled, "Only that you didn't like people asking about it."

"No, I don't mind."

"Had a feeling you'd say that." Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"So what is this project about?"

"Weevils."

"What?" Ianto's brow furrowed.

"People get killed all the time by Weevils and they are the biggest threat to the security, the secrecy of this organization."

"I guess you're right but there isn't a whole hell of a lot we can do about that." Jack pointed out, "Just keep catching them and sending them back to the sewers."

"Well I'm working on a toxin that is harmless to people, harmless to everything except Weevils."

Ianto's eyes widened, "So you're saying…"

"Get them all at once. Kill a lot of birds with one massive stone." Gavin explained.

"But that's-" Jack was interrupted when Ianto tugged on his hand to stop him.

"That's amazing." Ianto murmured.

"Yeah, well we have all the information we're going to get from them but I'm still working on it."

Ianto nodded, "How far along are you?"

"There's still a lot of work to be done but I'm confident." Gavin smiled, "Could you excuse me, I think I should tell Brooke to stop giving people the wrong idea. I don't mind talking about it."

"Of course." Ianto smiled politely and watched him walk away before turning back to the older man, "Jack, I'm sorry."

"We can't let him do that."

"I know, we'll think of something."

"That's murder."

Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands, "We'll stop him. Don't worry."

"How could anyone even _think_ of doing something like that?" Jack's voice was quiet.

"We won't let him do that. We'll work together to stop him, okay?"

"I'm so glad I brought you tonight."

"So you're glad I've been stalked, watched you slowly die, had the chance to be poisoned and had the chance to be blown up?"

"…Well no." Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto closer, kissing him gently, "You're too good to me."

"I know. Don't worry, we'll save the Weevils. Do you think this might be why he was in that coat?"

"Well, so far we have two Torchwood leaders, a scientist preparing Weevil homicide and Brooke."

"Why's Brooke in there?"

"I don't know. That's what's worrying me. The three of us are up there, top targets but Brooke…she's just another employee." Jack groaned in frustration.

"Does this mean we need to talk to her again?"

"No, I doubt we'll get anymore information from her."

"Well what do we do next?"

"I don't know. It's your turn to come up with a plan."

Ianto paused in thought, "I need a computer."

"Why?"

"To get some background information on Brooke."

"Well I didn't exactly pack one."

"No, but I brought my phone."

"So…?"

"Tosh has done some tinkering." Ianto smirked.

"I could kiss you!" Jack chuckled, hugging the younger man.

"You always do." Ianto laughed, hugging back.

"Do you need some privacy to do this?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I'll go through that coat, make sure I didn't miss anything, while you do the background check."

Ianto smiled, "Okay, fine. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Lock the door." Ianto murmured as he sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall.

Jack smirked at him, "Trying to trap me in a room with you?" He teased, locking the door.

"I could ask you the same question." Ianto looked up at him and he could see the smile but the hurt from the Weevil toxin was still there.

He grabbed Jack's hand, making him look in the Welshman's eyes, "We're going to fix it."

Jack nodded, smiling at him before turning to the coats, looking for the one they'd found before.

"And…I've hacked in."

"That was quick." Jack went through the coats pockets and sighed, "Nope nothing."

"Well it says that she's a twenty five year old archivist. Impeccable record…Jack don't." Ianto murmured as Jack sat next to him and nuzzled his neck.

"No. Does it say anything else?"

"It…no. I think some background…stuff has been deleted. _Please_…god…stop it."

Ianto bit back a moan as Jack sucked and bit at the sensitive areas of his neck.

Jack laughed, "No. Do you think you can restore some?"

"Probably." Ianto groaned and put down the phone for a moment, turning to Jack and kissing him fiercely.

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto closer, reveling in the taste of the younger man.

Ianto finally pulled away, only for air and rested his forehead on Jack's, "You've had your fun. Now will you please let me do this?"

Jack pouted, "Fine but hurry up."

_**Still trying to figure out where this is going and whodunit? Me too haha. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	10. Ianto Jones Is Turned On

_**Chapter Ten – Ianto Jones Is Turned On**_

"Jack?"

Jack stopped pacing the small closet, looking down at Ianto, "Yeah?"

"Sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"…Sorry. Have you got anything?" Jack sat next to the younger man.

"Not really. Just the usual stuff, hell I have some of this stuff on mine. Minor convictions, that's the worst thing on here."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Fairly sure, so far anyway. There are some really well locked things on here. I'm going to need time."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Good job. Keep trying, I'm going to go and give Owen a recap. Let me know if you find anything, okay?"

"Sure. Be careful. You're in that list so you know; try not to get killed out there."

Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss, "I'll be fine, I promise."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack smirked as he headed to Owen, seeing the sheer annoyance on the medic's face.

"You okay Owen?"

"Please tell me I can go home now."

"Sorry. I just came to give you a quick recap of the situation. We have a possible hit list."

"Let me guess, you're on it."

"Don't interrupt, I…" Jack paused, looking at Owen curiously, "How did you know that?"

"A lot of people want you dead." Owen pointed out.

"Do not."

"Uh, yeah they do or do you black out all of that stuff?"

"I…it's just…we don't have time for this. It looks like the targets are the top dogs…and the girl who is stalking Ianto."

"Brilliant." Owen sighed.

"Yeah, well Ianto is digging up information on her right now."

Owen paused, letting the information sink in, "So you came out to tell me you have no idea who's doing this?"

"No."

"That's what it sounded like." Bernie chimed in and Jack turned to glare at him.

"Thank you!" Owen pointed at Bernie, "This guy knows what he's talking about."

"I came out to tell you we have some leads and if you don't watch it, I won't give you tomorrow off." Jack replied sternly.

"Okay, fine." Owen grumbled.

"Stay here, you and Bernie get on well enough to keep each other company. I'm going to go and wait for the results of Ianto's digging."

"Have fun!" Owen called as Jack walked back in.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack tried to get through the crowds but was stopped by a hand to his shoulder.

"What's your rush?"

"Steph? Just getting back to Ianto."

She smiled her cheerful smile, "Where is the man of the evening?"

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere." Jack lied coolly.

"You guys are acting a little strange. Barely seen the two of you all night."

"Ah well, you know. Can't keep my hands off him." Jack grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jack!" She giggled, slapping his arm, "If he heard you talking like that he'd kill you!"

"Well I better get back to him. You know, his hands can't resist me either and who am I to deny it?"

"Fair enough but you stay away from each other long enough for us to see you, yeah?"

"Sure." Jack chuckled, "I'll talk to you later."

Jack quickly walked away and had to suppress a groan when he felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Brooke?"

"Where've you stashed Ianto then?"

"He's around here somewhere. Was there something you were after?"

"How long have you and he been…you know?" She looked just a little bit embarrassed by the question.

"Long enough, why?"

"So it's serious then?"

Jack wiped his face with his palm, "Listen, I've had enough of you chasing Ianto around, seriously."

"But I…"

"No. I know it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up but you need to back off. Ianto doesn't want you; he wants _nothing_ to do with you."

"You don't…" She started but was interrupted again.

"Shut up and listen! If anything, he has been trying to get away from you all night. Get over yourself and leave us alone!" Jack spat out each word like poison.

"I just thought he might…"

"Seriously? Stop talking! You can ask Ianto yourself if you really want to but I need you to know that I care about him too much to let anyone, especially the likes of you try to get in the way. Are we clear?"

She simply nodded, looking over Jack's shoulder. Jack reluctantly turned to see what she was looking at and felt just a little bit embarrassed.

"Ianto? How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Uh, I know you wanted to put her in her place but I…"

Ianto took a few steps forward, "Don't apologize, seriously. I have never been so turned on in my life." Ianto grinned, pulling Jack into a fierce kiss.

Jack moaned and ran a hand through Ianto's hair. Ianto smirked as he felt Jack melt into him. Ianto forgot about the room and the people around them, content to stay in Jack's arms. He sighed contentedly into the kiss, wishing he had Jack somewhere else, somewhere private. Wishing for the first time that night, that they were back in that closet.

Jack finally parted for air, "I'll have to do that more often."

Ianto changed the subject, "I got that information for you."

"Okay, let's get back to business then." Jack sighed, feeling just as annoyed as the medic outside.

_**A/N: Yes, I finally got Jack to let it rip. Haha, please continue to review. You guys are making me so happy seriously (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	11. Brooke Has A Past

_**Chapter Eleven – Brooke Has A Past**_

"So what have you found?" Jack asked curiously as they walked subtly around the room, trying to stay under the radar which was all the more difficult after Jack's little outburst.

"Brooke either is or was part of a civilian unit known as Guardians." Jack looked at him strangely, "Yeah, I know, odd name. Basically, they're the anti-Torchwood." Ianto shrugged when Jack raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "You remember the great big spaceship over London at Christmas?"

"How can I forget?" Jack groaned.

That paperwork was the worst. He had tried to get Torchwood London to listen and not to fire but it was futile. Ianto could only watch as Jack lost what little respect he had left for Torchwood London. The Welshman lost all his respect for them when he saw the pain in Jack's eyes, when he found out it was too late and they'd already destroyed the ship.

"Yeah, well apparently some conspiracy theorists and you know, whack jobs put all sorts of stuff about it on the internet. Some of them got it right."

"Well they were bound to. A giant ship over London, what did they expect people to think?" Jack chimed in.

Ianto nodded, "So people are angry, just like we were. They couldn't hide the firing or the explosion from that ship from everyone. They don't want us doing that, which is understandable. They think we might be pissing off the wrong people."

"And by people you mean…"

"Aliens, yeah. Anyway, one of these theorists started this 'Guardians' thing and it grew until eventually they got people to infiltrate Torchwood. They've been getting information on us, or at least on Torchwood London and finding ways to use it against us."

Ianto turned to Jack and let out a breath and Jack could see he was just a little bit worried, "Jack, I think they're trying to take down Torchwood all at once. They must be smart because they've laid out some very good traps and it was purely luck that we've found them _so far_."

Jack put a reassuring hand on the Welshman's shoulder, "It's okay, we'll stop this. Do you think this means she _is _the one doing this?"

"I don't know. I don't think she did this alone if it was her. I think there's more to it. I need to do some more hacking so I can get more names. Jack, what if they do this? I can understand where they're coming from but this would destroy Earth's biggest line of defense."

"Hey." Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands, "I won't let them, you know I won't."

Ianto simply nodded, smiling at the older man, "I need just a little more time, is that okay?"

Jack sighed, "I don't know. We're acting a bit strangely according to Steph. We need to show our faces a bit more."

"_More?_ How much more do you want?"

"Face it Ianto, we've been in that closet most of the night."

"…Fair point. Well, maybe I can make it look like I'm sending off work information or something."

"Don't worry about it Ianto, we'll stop them and we'll stop Gavin." Jack chuckled, "It's really weird to say that. 'We'll stop Gavin'. You don't really think of 'Gavin' as a bad guy's name."

Ianto frowned and shook his head in confusion, "Jack, focus!"

"Right, sorry."

"Who did you want to talk to first?"

"Uh…maybe we should talk to Dylan. That's him over there." Jack said, pointing to possibly the dullest looking person in the room."

"Tell me he isn't as boring as he looks." Ianto sighed.

"What do you care? You'll be preoccupied. He's really not that bad. That's what I look like at these things usually."

Ianto stared at the man on the other side of the room. His blonde hair done neatly and his eyes glazed over; even from a distance he could see that.

"I know your lying. There is no way you could look that dull."

"Well that's really sweet of you Ianto." Jack chuckled.

Ianto groaned, "Okay fine, let's get this over with."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Dylan." Jack smiled enthusiastically and the other man seemed to soak up just a little bit of it, smiling back.

Ianto smiled politely holding out a hand, "Ianto Jones, nice to meet you."

"Ah, so this is the man Brooke was raving about." Dylan laughed, shaking the offered hand.

"Oh god, what did she say?" Ianto's eyes widened just a little bit, fearful of what that woman could say.

"That Jack was a lucky man and that Jack should relax. You really ripped into her." He laughed to Jack.

"She's been asking for it all night."

"Yeah, I can believe that. Well Jack, you finally bring someone to this thing. You've passed on the looking bored in the corner of the room job to me."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jack laughed, "Just can't get away from him."

"You say that now but the moment I try to walk away, there you are." Ianto murmured and he looked down at his phone as it beeped, "I'll be back, this is really important."

"Hurry back or I _will_ follow you." Jack teased, watching Ianto walk away.

"So, the infamous Ianto Jones, huh?"

"Yep, he's quite a guy." Jack smiled as he thought of the many memories they shared.

"Are you good to him?"

Jack was a bit surprised by the question, "Everyone else tonight has asked if _he's_ good to _me_."

"I know you Jack, you can look after yourself. You _are _good to him, right?"

"I try to be. He certainly doesn't complain."

"Look after him, okay? I worry about you sometimes. You can be a bit cold, you know?"

Jack nodded, "Don't worry. I've changed since I met him. I could never hurt him."

"Well then I'm happy for you."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stared at the phone screen, reading through the file that he had finally hacked into. Names, Brooke's of course but so many others. He didn't expect there to be so many of them. One other name on there was familiar though and…

"Shit…"

_**I know, I'm cruel xD I'd hate me if I were you too! Please keep reviewing **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	12. Not Again

_**Chapter Twelve – Not Again**_

"Jack." Ianto rushed back to the older man's side.

"Hey, couldn't stay away, huh?" Jack teased.

"I really need to talk to you."

"You mean…"

"I _really _need to talk to you." Ianto repeated sternly.

Jack turned to Dylan, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, could you excuse us?"

"Of course."

Jack pulled Ianto to a side of the room, crossing his arms in front of him, "What's wrong?"

"It's Brooke."

"What?"

"She's doing this but it isn't her coat."

"Wait." Jack looked _very_ confused, "Then why is there a coat with photos of people in it?"

"Brooke knows how to set up traps and bombs. She's definitely setting up the traps…however-"

Jack interrupted, "No, no, no, however is a fancy 'but' and you know how I feel about 'buts'."

"Don't remind me." Ianto mumbled under his breath, earning a cheeky grin from Jack, "The coat…it's Stephanie's, I'm sorry Jack but it looks like you don't know her as well as you thought."

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"Her name came up in the file."

"There are lots of Stephanie's." Jack pointed out.

"Lots of Stephanie's with the last name of 'Abbassi'? The fact that she shares that last name with the Stephanie from this file and that she just so happens to be in this room tonight makes this far more than coincidence Jack. I'm sorry, I know you trusted her."

"…She was so nice though." Jack's voice was quiet and Ianto could see the betrayal in his eyes.

Ianto pulled Jack into a strong hug, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"So why does she have those photos?"

"This is purely guess work on my part but I'm thinking its targets. I don't think they know you're immortal, so they were planning on killing you too."

"But why is Brooke in it?"

"Probably because she's worked undercover in Torchwood for so long that they're worried she'll betray them. This way, even if she doesn't go through with it, they have someone to take out the most important people…and Brooke for betraying them."

"So, we need to get rid of them?"

"Not exactly." Ianto looked to the floor.

"…What's wrong?"

"I think Brooke may have strategically planted bombs in this place."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not."

"Perfect, _just _perfect! How are we supposed to figure out where these bombs are?"

Ianto hit Jack's arm, earning a rather serious, "Hey!"

"Will you keep your voice down!? We're just going to have to get the information out of her."

"What are you suggesting?"

Ianto shrugged, "Rough her up a bit?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really Ianto? Of all people, _you _are suggesting we rough her up?"

"It's Brooke, of course I'm suggesting we rough her up." Ianto chuckled, "This is the only way."

"Where do you suggest we do this?"

"Bathroom or closet."

Jack paused in thought, "…Bathroom. The closet is our place; I don't want her in there."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart."

Jack laughed out loud, "How do you suggest we get her in there?"

"Leave that to me." Ianto smirked, "There's one thing she isn't lying about. She can't resist me tonight."

"But I put her in her place." Jack reminded him.

"You wait in the bathroom, trust me, I'll get her to come."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." Ianto murmured cheerfully, putting a hand to Brooke's shoulder.

"Ianto? What are you doing here and where's Jack?"

"I've hidden him away. He won't see us, so we can finally talk."

"But I thought you and him…"

"I guess you were right before when you said it'd be good to try on something else. It got me thinking."

"Really?" She asked, looking just a little bit skeptical.

"Sure. Don't get me wrong, Jack is great, I just…I don't know." Ianto smiled that flirtatious smile he knew Jack could never resist.

She smiled back, falling back into the girl that was following him earlier in the night, "Really?"

"Come with me." Ianto took her hand in his and pulled her towards the bathroom.

She looked quizzically at him as he opened the bathroom door but relented, walking in.

"You are full of surprises Ianto." She giggled as he closed the door behind them.

"He certainly is." She jumped when she heard Jack's voice and turned to face him.

Ianto locked the door, smirking at her.

"Ianto? What the hell is going on?"

"I really didn't expect it to be that easy." Ianto murmured.

"What is going on?" She asked again, clearly just that little bit scared.

"We have a few questions for you."

_**A/N: Now Jack and Ianto can be ever so mean to her xD I really don't know what I'm thinking anymore. I probably won't get to update as regularly after this as I have been off school sick for the last few days but I'll be back tomorrow. I'll try to keep up though. Thank you all SO much for the reviews. I had no idea I'd get such a response from just a little idea from a song. Please keep it coming.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	13. Interrogation

_**Chapter Thirteen – Interrogation**_

"You can't lock me in here."

"I believe I just did." Ianto smiled, pointing to the lock.

Ianto took Jack's suit jacket as he took it off and covered the crack at the bottom of the door with it, hoping to drown out at least a little bit of the sound.

"So what you said out there was just-"

Ianto interrupted her, "I love Jack, I'm not about to risk it all with you. Like he said before, I am not even a little bit interested."

Jack stared at Ianto for a moment, "…You love me?"

"Focus Jack."

"We're talking about this later."

"Fine, just get on with it."

"Right, sorry." Jack shook his head, turning back to Brooke, "Where were we?"

"You were just about to let me go."

Jack chuckled, "Where are the bombs Brooke?"

"What? What bombs?" Jack could see the fear in her eyes and he knew that it wouldn't take long to make her crack. Civilians were always quick to fall.

"You're part of a civilian organization known as Guardian and you have planted bombs around this place. Tell us where they are and we'll think about letting you off easy."

"I'll scream and people will come running." She pointed out.

"Oh honey, try it and I'll knock you out before you make a sound."

Jack and Ianto watched as Brooke gulped and Ianto chuckled, sitting down at the door, resting his head against it. Jack knew what he was doing when it came to interrogations, it was always best to leave him to it.

"Where did you plant the bombs Brooke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I will stay here all night if I have to. Just us in this room, for as long as it takes." Ianto chuckled and Jack glared at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just getting those shivers down my spine again."

"Shut it." Jack said sternly but grinned at him, the smile disappearing the moment he looked back at her, "You've made some mistakes tonight Brooke. You've hit on my date, you've stalked my date, you've poisoned me, you've laid out nitroglycerin cigarettes-we found those by the way-and you've placed some bombs around the building. Needless to say, you've pissed me off and I want to know where they are."

"But I…"

"It's pointless to pretend. I've hacked into your files." Ianto chimed in.

She stared at him in shock, "But how?"

"I'm brilliant." Ianto smirked, holding up his phone.

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" She asked sternly.

"Brave choice." Jack nodded, clenching his fist and lifting it, "Brave but stupid."

He moved to hit her and she yelled out, "Okay! I'll tell you!"

Jack grinned and turned to see the shock in Ianto's eyes. Ianto mouthed, 'were you really going to?' and Jack shook his head reassuringly.

"Tell us."

"You're right, I do work for Guardian. Don't you see what you're doing as Torchwood? It's a mistake. Just look at Gavin, killing all those Weevils."

"Don't worry, we'll sort him out. All I need from you is the locations."

"There's a map in my coat."

"But we went through the coats and all we got was photos. You mean that was your coat?"

"What photos?" She looked genuinely confused.

"Jack, I don't think we went through all of them, we stopped when we found those photos." Ianto pointed out.

"True. You better be telling the truth Brooke. You're not getting out of this place so if you're lying, we'll just grab you and do this all over again."

"You guys are crazy."

"No, I'll tell you what's crazy." Ianto got up, pushing Jack gently to the side and he put his hands on her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes, "Crazy is a girl like you getting yourself wrapped up in all this. Crazy is you chasing after every bit of tail you think you can get. You're a bright girl and you're wasting your talents on this insane little organization. I know people like you. You're one of those girls who go for other people's dates or just for one night stands so you can feel those brief moments of love, of care. You need to realize Brooke, there is more out there for you."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" She murmured.

"Because you need to get on with your life." Ianto turned to Jack and saw the grin on his face, "What?"

"You. Just…you. Come on, let's go. As for you, don't mention this to anyone or I swear, you'll never work in London again." Jack said sternly, pointing to Brooke who simply nodded.

Ianto grabbed the jacket and helped Jack put it back on, brushing it off and neatening it, "Perfect." He smirked and Jack kissed him quickly.

As they left she heard Ianto laugh and say, "Are you ever going to get any new material?"

_**I was watching Hotel Babylon whilst writing this chapter and it hit me…my life revolves around British TV. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I never expected so much response from a little idea from a song. I would've written it ages ago had I known xD**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	14. Ianto Is Having Fun

_**Chapter Fourteen – Ianto Is Having Fun**_

"This one's clear." Ianto said, getting straight down to business as they went through the coats.

"Same with this one."

"And this."

"Yep."

"…Got it."

"Really?" Jack stood behind Ianto, looking over his shoulder at the map.

"Yeah…we've just got to find our bearings on it." Ianto stared at it for a moment and shivered, "Stop breathing down my neck."

"Why, does it turn you on?" Jack teased.

Ianto muttered one word he knew would get Jack's attention, "Decaf."

"You wouldn't."

Ianto turned to Jack, smirking, "Try me."

Jack snaked his arms around the Welshman's waist, pulling him closer and whispered in his ear, "With pleasure."

"Jack, we need to find those bombs."

"All in due time."

"Jack…stop it." Ianto murmured and wished it had come out more forceful.

"Just tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Did you really mean what you said? You love me?"

"Not now, we can talk about this later."

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto just a little, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder, "Please tell me."

"Why do you care?"

"It's kind of important to me Ianto."

The Welshman sighed, "Yes I meant it, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes! Now let me go so we can get on with this."

Jack turned Ianto in his arms and pulled him into a soft kiss, trying to show him that he felt the same on oh so many levels. Ianto let himself be pulled into the kiss but after a moment pulled away.

"Focus on the bombs." Ianto said, finally getting the forcefulness in his voice.

"Alright, alright. How many are there?"

"…Three…that's not so bad."

"That's brilliant, I thought there would be double that."

"Do you know how to disarm a bomb?"

"Of course I do, who do you think I am?"

"Okay, well we should stick together just in case."

"Alright, you navigate and I'll disarm the bombs."

Ianto folded up the map, "Follow me."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto pulled Jack through a door, earning a surprised shout.

The Welshman laughed, "I think I'm finally having fun."

"So you weren't having fun when we were together in that closet before I was sick but you're having fun dragging me around the place to disarm bombs?"

"Okay, that was pretty good too." Ianto admitted, lacing his fingers with Jacks as they walked in the empty halls, "I like this though. There's no one here to get in the way."

"Except the bombs." Jack pointed out.

"Don't ruin it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack smirked, "Where are we going now?"

"Turn left, should be somewhere around the corner."

Jack scanned the room they turned into for a moment, grinning when he saw a red light underneath one of the tables. He rushed over and pulled the table out of the way, revealing the bomb.

"How much time have we got?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Thirty four minutes, should be plenty of time." Jack groaned, "I need something to cut the wires."

Ianto handed Jack a pair of scissors and shrugged, "I'm always prepared."

"That's my boy." Jack chuckled and opened up the back of the bomb, "Give me five minutes."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, pick up the pace, we have two more yet and you've wasted seven minutes on this one."

"Hang on." Jack murmured through gritted teeth, "Almost got it."

Ianto watched Jack nervously, hoping he didn't cut the wrong wires. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as the lights went off.

Jack laughed triumphantly, "Piece of cake."

The younger man smirk and grabbed Jack's hand to pull him to his feet, pulling too hard and making the captain fall into him.

"Two more." Jack grinned, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, let's go." Ianto pushed Jack forward, getting him to move.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Somewhere in this room..." Jack murmured, looking carefully around the room.

"I have an idea." Ianto turned off the lights, "There!"

Jack rushed over to the red light at the other side of the room, "Ah, god! Turn on the lights Ianto!"

"What happened?" Ianto turned back on the lights and laughed when he saw the older man holding his knee.

"Hit my knee on the table."

"Aw…Jack?" Ianto walked up the Jack.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up!"

"So bloody impatient," Jack mumbled under his breath, "Let's see…"

"How much time is left?"

"Uh…eighteen minutes."

"Shit, hurry up Jack!"

"Okay, okay."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"One more and it is somewhere in this room." Ianto sighed.

"Better hurry up, we don't have too long." Jack looked in pot plants and under tables for the bomb.

"Don't remind me." Ianto looked through the desk and grinned, "Got it. Hurry up and work your magic, it's got eight minutes on the clock."

"Right." Jack swooped in and took the back off the last bomb.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Almost done yet?" Ianto asked as he watched Jack's concentration on the device.

"One…more wire…"

Jack jumped back as he cut the last one, falling back into Ianto.

"…What made you jump?" Ianto asked, looking up at the captain on top of him.

"I uh, I wasn't one hundred percent certain about whether or not I had cut the right one." Ianto chuckled and Jack's brow's furrowed, "What?"

"You're right, this does bring back memories."

Jack chuckled, the waves running through the man beneath him and Ianto rolled them so that he was on top of the older man. Jack wrapped an arm around the younger man's neck, kissing him gently, giving Ianto plenty of chance to stop him. Ianto ran a hand along Jack's cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Jack smirked when they parted for air, "Shame we didn't do that last time."

_**A/N: HUGE News!!!!! I finally found someone at school who likes Torchwood! I dedicate this chapter to Nathan because he made my day when he said he loved it and asked to borrow the DVDs and books!!! Please review me.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	15. That Old Classic, Stun Gun

_**Chapter Fifteen – That Old Classic, Stun Gun**_

Ianto pulled Jack back into the dinner's main room, resting his hand on the older man's waist, "We should do this more often." Ianto laughed at the slightly horrified look on Jack's face, "I'm only joking, don't worry."

"Good. Now, what do you think we should do?"

"Get Owen to take Steph and Brooke back to the hub, put them in a cell and then deal with them tomorrow?"

Jack looked to the floor and Ianto tilted his face back up to meet the pained eyes, "I'm sorry she betrayed you like this Jack. I know you really liked her."

"I just…she didn't seem the type, you know?"

"I'm here if you need me. I can do this if you don't think you can."

Jack smiled at the Welshman, "You go get Owen ready, I'll get them out there, even if I have to force them."

Ianto pressed a reassuring kiss to the older man's head, "Be careful."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Brooke." The name came out more menacing than Jack had intended and he saw the shiver go through the woman.

"What do you want now?"

"You, to come with me."

"What? Why?"

"Either you come quietly or we take you by force and trust me, if you make it difficult, I'll make your life a living hell."

"You wouldn't." Fear was obvious in her eyes.

"Ianto said he loved me in there…and…" Jack's voice shook a little bit, "And I love him. I will make you suffer, if only because of the way you've treated him tonight."

"I've treated him fine." She said sternly.

"No. You treated him like a play thing, like something you were ready to use and throw aside when you got bored. Now you are coming with me before I change my mind and go straight to hurting you."

"Okay…just don't hurt me."

"Don't tempt me." Jack gripped her arm tightly, pulling her outside.

Brooke jumped when she saw Owen and Ianto stood outside holding stun guns.

"It's okay, save those for Steph." Jack reassured them.

"I got some cuffs for her, you know, just in case." Owen shrugged, clipping them on Brooke's wrists.

"Where are you taking me?"

Ianto held her by her shoulders, "You shouldn't have gotten involved with this."

The medic pulled her towards the SUV, "Hurry up with the other one so I can take them to the cells and go home."

Jack nodded and looked back at the floor.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" The Welshman chimed in.

"I'll be okay."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Hey." Jack tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey Jack. Finally showing face?" Steph giggled.

"Yeah about that, Ianto wanted to talk to you."

"Really? What about?" She asked curiously.

"He didn't tell me." Jack laughed, "He really wanted to talk to you though."

"Well where is the man of the night then?"

"Outside, talking to a colleague. You don't mind going out there, do you?"

"Not at all, I need some fresh air anyway."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"What is this about?" She asked as she walked out the door and Ianto grabbed his stun gun, quickly pulling the trigger on her.

"I'm sorry Jack." He murmured, not looking up from Stephanie's still body in his arms.

"No, thank you Ianto. I don't know if I would've been strong enough to do that without you."

"And you wonder why I tease you…" Owen groaned, grabbing Stephanie from Ianto's arms.

"Shut it Owen." Ianto replied sternly, walking over to Jack, "Do you want to go home?"

"Not yet." Jack entwined their fingers, holding Ianto's hand in his and smiled at him, "We could still have a good night."

_**A/N: I know this is kind of short but don't worry, the next part is the epilogue and I'll make it a long one, I have several ideas for it (; Please keep reviewing.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"You're right." Jack rested his arm on Ianto's waist as they walked down the hallways, "I like these halls too."

Ianto smiled, "I told you."

"I never really thanked you."

"What for?" The Welshman asked curiously.

"Coming with me tonight. I couldn't imagine anyone else being here with me tonight. You've put up with so much crap though, I'm sorry about that."

Ianto leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, "You don't need to thank me. I never get to spend time with you like this anymore. It's been worth every second."

Jack turned Ianto in his hands, looking into his soft blue eyes.

He ran a hand along the younger man's cheek, "Ianto Jones, you are such a mystery."

"And I will _never _understand you." Ianto chuckled.

"I love you, I'm sorry I didn't say it before. I love you Ianto."

"You don't need to say it."

"I know."

Ianto pulled Jack into a strong hug, nuzzling his neck. He smiled when he breathed in the pheromones of the captain.

"So, not such a bad dinner this year then?" Ianto's voice was muffled.

Jack laughed, tightening his grip on the younger man, "Definitely the best one so far."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto smirked as he shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked.

"So…"

"Oh, are we going to do small talk? Okay, been in town long?" Ianto teased.

Jack watched as the Welshman took a few steps towards him, "Ianto?"

"Yeah…?"

"Stop talking."

"Okay." Ianto chuckled, pushing Jack to the wall.

Jack smiled at Ianto, shivering as the younger man un-tucked his shirt and let his hands roam along the captain's skin.

Ianto nipped at the older man's jaw before softly gripping Jack's lower lip between his teeth and gently pulling Jack forward for a strong kiss. Jack let his hands wander to Ianto's hips, pulling him closer as he tasted the Welshman, tasted as much as he could.

Jack parted for air, pressing another quick kiss to Ianto's lips, "I really do love this room." He chuckled.

"So you're allowed to talk but I'm not?"

"You can talk." Jack murmured, his lips nearly touching Ianto's, "I like hearing you talk."

"Good because I don't know how long I would've lasted. I haven't told you how good you look in a suit." Ianto played with the captain's tie.

Jack raised an eyebrow curiously, "Really?"

"Yeah, I've never seen you looking so…formal. It's good, I promise."

"Maybe I should wear a suit more often."

"Maybe, let's keep it between us for now, okay?"

"Good idea."

"Anyway," Ianto gripped Jack's belt, "Right now, I just want to see you out of it."

Jack pretended to think for a moment, grinning at Ianto, "I think we can do something about that."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack and Ianto walked out of the closet, Jack's clothes ruffled and creased while Ianto's looked in pristine condition. Jack wore a silly grin while Ianto kept a subtle smirk on his face, his arm linked with the older man's.

Ianto whispered in the captain's ear, "Are you ready to go home now?"

"The hub or your flat?"

Ianto's nose screwed up at the thought of the hub, "I don't want to be at the hub with Brooke and Steph. Come back to mine?"

"Sure, sounds good." Jack chuckled.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

It was cold. The chilly air bit at Ianto and he shivered, turning in the bed, wrapping up in the quilt and nuzzled his head in the pillow. He groaned when he couldn't get the warmth he was trying so hard for. The bed moved next to him and he moaned in protest, wishing it'd stop.

"Yan?" Jack's voice, filled with sleep, murmured.

Ianto looked up at the other man, barely lifting his head before crawling closer to steal warmth, burying his head in the crook of Jack's neck.

"You're cold."

"I know." Ianto's voice was muffled, "But you're nice and toasty."

"Oh, well that _is_ a relief." Jack chuckled.

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, pulling him closer and kissed his neck, "We'll have to get up in a minute."

"We don't have to go anywhere today. Today's everyone's day off, remember?"

"I know but I wanted us to go back into London today."

"Back? To London?"

"Well I thought we should give Brooke and Steph to them, let them deal with it."

Jack nodded, absentmindedly running his fingers through Ianto's hair, "Sounds like a plan."

"Well, I thought so."

Jack rubbed the Welshman's back, trying to warm him up. He smirked when Ianto sighed happily.

"So are you going to get up yet Ianto?"

"Give me a minute."

Jack chuckled, tilting the younger man's face to look at him and kissed him gently, "Wake up, get up and get dressed so that we can get this London trip over with and have the rest of the day off."

Ianto nodded, rolling over and reluctantly stepped out of the bed, shivering as he rushed to the bathroom to get changed.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack practically dragged Ianto through the cog door, the still have asleep and thoroughly disheveled man, staggering next to him.

"I'll uh, I'll make us a coffee." Ianto mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I'll check they're still cuffed in the cells."

Ianto quickly kissed the captain, "Be careful."

"You know I will."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack looked into the cell at the two women who simply glared back.

"We're going to take you back to London and let Torchwood One deal with you."

"What did I do to you?" Stephanie murmured.

"You betrayed me; you were going to kill me."

"It was nothing personal, just needed to get the job done."

"Good thing I'm not easy to kill."

"But everyone dies; I would've done it eventually."

"Good, you're still cuffed," Jack noted, ignoring her words and opening the cell, dragging them out. "Try anything and I'll knock you out again."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto jumped when he saw Jack walk up to the main hub with the two girls in hand.

He pushed them both into chairs, "Sit."

"Jack, you think this is safe?"

"Yes. We can take them." Jack reassured the Welshman, smirking when he saw that the once disheveled suit was now perfect, no crease in sight.

"Umm…okay. Take your coffee, drink it quickly so we can get going."

"Thank you _so_ much Yan." Jack took the cup gratefully, taking generous but careful sips, "Do you need to feed Myfanwy or Janet?"

"Already fed Myfanwy and I gave Janet enough food for a few days last night."

"You're always twelve steps ahead of me." Jack chuckled.

Ianto shrugged, taking his own tentative sip, "I like it that way."

"Oh, so do I. You keep me on my toes."

"Where's the rest of Torchwood Cardiff?" Brooke chimed in.

"How much do you know about us?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Jack's the leader of Torchwood Three. You're the archivist. There are two other members."

"Three." Jack amended for her, "There are three others. Gwen's fairly new. As for Ianto here, he is so much more than our archivist."

Stephanie scoffed, "Why, because you shag him?"

"God you sound like Owen." Ianto muttered under his breath, "We should get going."

Jack nodded, not missing the little hint of hurt in the younger man's voice, "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto fell asleep as Jack drove them to London and the older man smirked. Ianto really was adorable.

Jack shook the Welshman's shoulder gently, "Yan? It's time to wake up."

Ianto moaned in protest, swatting at Jack's hands. Jack laughed and grabbed Ianto's wrists to stop him.

"Wake up Ianto, we're here."

"Five more minutes." Ianto murmured.

Jack sat quietly for a moment, watching the younger man before honking the horn of the SUV. Ianto jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He sat up, rubbing his head and glared at the captain.

"Ready to go now?" Jack asked innocently.

"You'll pay for that." Ianto warned, "Don't think you won't."

Jack laughed, "Of course I will."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Let me get this straight," The woman sitting in front of them frowned, "These two are…traitors…and you're giving them to us to deal with?"

"Basically." Jack shrugged.

"You're giving them to us to avoid the paperwork, aren't you?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought of that but I'll be sure to send a fruit basket to whoever ends up with that job."

The woman sighed, "Fine, I'll get security to deal with them for now."

"Thank you." Jack grinned the patented Harkness grin.

Jack gestured for Ianto to walk and they walked down one of the corridors of Torchwood London before Ianto stopped the captain, pulling him to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you we would do this together and I'm sticking to it."

"What are you talking about?" Jack shook his head in confusion.

"I'll explain on the way."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready?" Ianto murmured as they stood outside the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, on three. One…two…three!"

Ianto pushed the door open, revealing Gavin and his team of scientists. The alarm was clear on their faces.

"Move out of the way!" Jack yelled and they immediately moved to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong!?" Gavin asked worriedly.

Ianto and Jack ignored him, pulling out their guns and firing at the test tubes.

"No!"

Gavin could only watch as Jack and Ianto destroyed the work he had spent so long on. Shattered glass and chemicals scattered across the floor as Ianto turned to Jack, that playful smirk on his face.

"Take charge captain." The Welshman murmured.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Gavin yelled angrily, "Do you have any idea how long it took for me to get that information together!?"

"This ends now." Jack's quiet but stern voice dared Gavin to stop him, that way Ianto knew scared people, sometimes it even scared him, "Every time you restart this research, we're going to come back, and destroy it. You could think its safe eventually, that we'll give up but we won't. I will not rest until I know you won't do this. Are we clear?"

Gavin simply nodded, fear clear in his eyes.

"Come on Ianto."

Ianto followed Jack out the door after warning Gavin, "We're deadly serious. Watch yourself."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack turned to Ianto as they walked out of Torchwood London. He pulled Ianto into a strong hug, sighing happily.

"What's up?"

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck, breathing him in, "Thank you so much."

"You know I'd do just about anything for you Jack. Besides, I'm just as against this as you are."

"You're so good to me."

"Jack?" The younger man murmured finally, after a comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go home."

The captain kissed Ianto's neck, "Good idea."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stared out the front of the car even after he'd parked it. He smiled when he looked back at Jack next to him, sleeping and faintly snoring. Ianto leaned closer to him, pinching his nose and grinned. Jack chocked and coughed, swatting Ianto away from him. The Welshman laughed as the captain glared at him.

"Why'd you do that!?"

"I told you I'd get you back."

"You're still pissed about that?" Jack coughed again, running a hand through his hair.

"Not really but I like to stick to the things I say."

Jack groaned and rested his head on the headrest, "What time is it?"

"Almost six. We pretty much lost our day off."

"I'm sorry Yan."

"It's okay. We still spent time together. Besides, we still have time and hey, I'll even order pizza."

Jack smiled, "I love you _so _much."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat in the boardroom, the pizza box sitting in the centre of the table and he spun absentmindedly around in circles in his chair. He looked up when it stopped suddenly, meeting his gaze with Jack's over the back of his chair.

"Bored?" Jack teased.

"No, no. You, me, pizza, it's a good night." Ianto reassured, smiling up at him.

"You ought to have an actual day off one of these days." Jack sighed, leaning forward and capturing Ianto's lips in a soft kiss.

The younger man stood up, pulling Jack closer and rested his forehead against the older man's.

"This is all I need. You should know that by now."

Jack smirked, resting his hands on Ianto's hips, "You deserve more."

"But this is all I want." Ianto kissed Jack quickly, "So I won't ask for anything else."

_**I can't write smut to save my life so this is the most you'll get; I leave the rest to your imagination. Happy Birthday to me for September 7**__**th**__** xD I had a good day. The end of this turned into senseless fluff, which honestly, I don't think anyone would complain about haha. Please review me.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
